Sufriendo
by ika-oni
Summary: Allen sufre por enamorarse de Kanda ¿que pasara cuando los mande a una mision y se declaren los dos pero Allen sufre un ataque realmente grave?


_Estoy muriendo o _

_Corriendo por el viento_

_En un vacio_

_Lleno de dolor_

_-Maldición – maldecía el pequeño peliblanco mientras se ocultaba más y mas en la oscuridad de esa habitación - ¡MALDICION!_

_Lloraba, sufría y lamentaba. Todo en el mismo tiempo, era difícil ver al niño más alegre de la orden en tal estado ¿pero por que esta en tal situación?_

_Yo quiero luchar_

_Para seguir adelante_

_No quiero quedarme_

_Solo en un rincón_

_Cortándome las venas_

_Veía la sangre caer de sus muñecas, ohh genial se ha hecho emo __**1**__ pero que patético es, pero aun de todos modos aun que le dolería las varias cortadas que se hiciera lo que más le dolia era su corazón._

_Se preguntaba por qué esa persona ¿Por qué de todas las personas del mundo se enamoro del más antipático, sádico y oscuro de la orden y más de un hombre? Solo es un pecador……_

_Eso es lo que menos quiero_

_En esta vida sin embargo_

_Este destino no me quiere_

_Yo quiero y necesito cambiarlo_

_Para no quedar solo y desolado_

_Una luz sale de la ventana apuntando hacia su cara provocando que despertara, se levanta de la cama y frota sus ojos intentando mejorar su vista._

_Observa sus mano, aun se notaban sus heridas será mejor que vuelva a utilizar los guantes ya que no quiere preocupar a nadie_

_Necesito vivir esta vida_

_Mas no solo y sufriendo_

_Lo que siento y corre_

_Por mis venas que se alimenta_

_Y me deja en un vacio que jamás termina_

_Entro al comedor todo parecía tan tranquilo y sereno, lo hacía sentir tan bien, hasta lograba separarlo de sus pensamientos negativos, bueno, solo le queda comer_

_Se acerca a la ventanilla donde esta Jerry-san con su sonrisa lo cual Allen tambien le da una y pide su sin fin de comida, se va una de las mesa donde esta Lavi, Krory, Miranda, Marie y ¡¿Kanda?!_

_Se sorprendió al encontrarse con el japonés ahí pero tal vez el pelirrojo lo llego a convencer de que se sentara juntos después de todo Lavi es muy manipulador, pero el problema era que no quería verlo ahora, no quería pero no tiene otra opción asi que se fue a sentar en la mesa_

_Lágrimas y sonrisas fingidas_

_Soy un destructor que salva personas_

_Vidas enteras, penas y llantos_

_Pero no me puedo salvar_

_A mí mismo……. _

_Empezaron a comer tranquilo Lavi con su broma, Marie, Miranda y Krory riendo entre ellos y Kanda comía tranquilamente ignorando a todos mientras que Allen no dejaba de verlo_

_Kanda se percato de esto pero no lo amenazo ni lo molesto hizo lo mismo que el chico y se quedo viendo fijamente a Allen. Ambos se miraban no se separaban pero en ese momento sintieron una conexión_

_-¡Kanda, Allen! – llamo la chica Lee posiblemente para que fueran a una misión_

_Soy el mejor amigo_

_O persona que puedas tener_

_Pues mi vida por ti puedo dar_

_Más que todos_

_Se encontraban Kanda y Allen en un vagón dirigiéndose a su próxima misión que según su información será en España, Madrid por lo visto últimamente ha habido un ataque de akumas y ellos deben detenerlo_

_-Kanda – llama tímidamente el chico peliblanco al japonés_

_-Tsk – hace un ruido dando entender que está escuchando_

_-¿te gusta alguien? – pregunta nerviosamente el chico con las mejillas sonrojadas e intentando esconder su cara entre su flequillo_

_-Sí, pero no seré correspondido – suspira algo triste – y a ti?_

_-Sí, pero estoy igual que a ti_

_Yo te puedo amar_

_Yo podría sacrificarme_

_Por cualquiera que me_

_Tenga buen corazón_

_Llegaron al lugar al que habían sido correspondido y empezaron a pasear por el lugar por algo de información para el peliblanco había sido fácil mientras que al pelinegro no tanto_

_Después de tener la suficiente información llegaron a un lugar para comer. Allen se sorprendió ya que el japonés lo acompaño y ahora que lo piensa sobre la pregunta que le había hecho ¿podría ser el esa persona?_

_Llego la mesera quien los recibió amablemente y los puso en una mesa para tomar su orden Allen pidió su típica ración que alimentaria una ciudad entera y el japonés pidió su típica soba ¿Quién hubiera pensado que tendrían soba ahí?_

_La mesera deja los platos Allen le intenta ayudar a ponerlos pero cuando estira su brazo se le ve su inocencia lo cual hace que la mujer grite histérica y empiece llamarlo monstruo, ya sin ninguna opción las dos personas se retiran_

_Muchas personas me han _

_Hecho sentir como basura_

_Sin ni siquiera conocerme_

_Estaban los dos chicos en la habitación cada quien en su cama. Allen se le notaba distraído tal vez por lo ocurrido anteriormente por lastima el japonés no tenía idea que hacer raramente él quería ayudarlo pero nunca tenía el tal confrontación_

_-Disculpa – se retira y se va al baño _

_Kanda le entra la curiosidad y se acerca a la puerta del baño para saber que está haciendo pero para su sorpresa lo encuentra llorando sabe que ese niño tiene muchos problemas tal vez debería hablar con él ¿pero qué le diría?_

_Yo las ayudo dándole la mano_

_Mientras algunas me agarran el pie_

_Más agradezco a las personas_

_Que no han hecho a esta_

_Persona más infeliz_

_Abre la puerta lentamente encontrándose con el peliblanco con los ojo rojos y alguna lágrimas en su cara confirmando lo que ya sabia _

_-No me veas, por favor – suplica débilmente_

_Kanda no se va del lugar si no se queda viéndolo. al ver el chico peliblanco que no se iba a ir decidió el hacerlo pero fue sujetado por otra persona que era Kanda_

_-Me gustas – responde mientras le roba un beso acercándose mas y mas _

_Ambos se besaban apasionadamente pero no se dieron que venían unos akumas que destruyeron el lugar hiriendo a los dos, se sorprendieron ya que eran demasiados para ellos pero por suerte eran de nivel uno_

_Yo te ayude dando mi vida por ti _

_Y mi amor que me has aceptado_

_Mientras que yo me llevo el tuyo_

_Me sacrifico una vez más_

_Pero esta vez por alguien que amo_

_Empiezan a pelear no era tan difícil como pensaban pero cada que destruían a uno aparecían mas, por suerte llegaron a acabar con todos pero de la nada apareció de la nada un akuma nivel 3 que ataco a Kanda por detrás Allen al ver las intenciones del akuma se pone en medio recibiendo él, el daño _

_Cayo su cuerpo lentamente Kanda observo el ataque llenándose de furia, se acerco rápidamente al akuma y lo destruyo de un solo ataque después de que se destruyo agarro a Allen y lo llevo al hospital más cercano_

_Sentía como mi vida se iba pero tambien_

_Como tu evitabas que eso pasara_

_Que eso pasara me alegre mucho_

_Al fin puedo querer alguien_

_Y ser querido tambien _

_Kanda llego al hospital desesperado al hospital buscando al doctor más cercano cuando lo hizo le pidió (o mejor obligo) a que atendiera a Allen lo más pronto lo cual el doctor obedeció_

_Lo pudieron estabilizar ahora solo era falta de tiempo que se sus heridas se curaran mientras que el doctor dejaba el cuarto Kanda entraba en ella. Se podía notar que el chico estaba relajado en su cama_

_-Kanda – dijo feliz Allen_

_-Te amo – dijo el japonés abrazando al chico desesperadamente_

_-Yo tambien te amo – responde el chico correspondiendo al abrazo_

_Soy un destructor que salva las_

_Personas todos los días_

_Que sufre y cae en un vacio lleno de dolor_

_Más ayudar esta marcado_

_En sus venas y escrito en su_

_Corazón y el siempre te ayudara ya que_

_Te amo Kanda……._


End file.
